inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazemaru Ichirouta
Kazemaru Ichirouta (風丸一郎太, dub: Nathan Swift) is a player of the Raimon Soccer Club. He was originally from a track field club. Background Before he was with the Raimon team, he was with the Athletics team for being fast. It became a crucial decision later when he has to chose whether to go back to the Athletics club or stay at the Raimon Team. Appearance Kazemaru has waist-length hair that is tied into a ponytail. His bang is apart at the right and it covers his left eyes most of the time. He unties his hair when he is in Dark Emperors. Personality Kazemaru is a competitive person and is always willing to get stronger. He cares very much for the whole team. Plot Overview Originally a member of the track club team, Kazemaru was asked by Endou to join the Raimon soccer team for their upcoming match against Teikoku as they were short on players. At first, he refused and said he would consider the offer. But after seeing Endou practice by himself intensely, he decided to join the team. He is friends with Miyasaka from the track club. He fought the students from Aliea Academy from the start but as the story progress, he loses confidence of himself after they fought team Gaia who claimed as Team Genesis. He left the team by saying that he isn't strong enough and left. In the game however, Kazemaru left the team as he was badly injured during the fight with Team Gaia. At the end of episode 63, he appeared again but this time as antagonist and the captain of Dark Emperors . The team consisted of previous the Raimon members that were forced to leave the team and had used the Aliea Meteorite to become stronger. Later, Endou's high spirit and will for soccer awakened him and the other members from the meteorite's control. The Aliea Meteorite broke into pieces and Kazemaru was then freed from its control. He was one of the chosen to join the Inazuma Japan and through a match he was able to join the team. Debuted in episode 68. During the time when Endou , Kidou , Sakuma and Fudou helped team Orpheus to defeat Kageyama's team, he was the temporary captain of the team, but was injured in the second match making Hiroto the next temporary captain. He is known to be the quickest member of the team in most viewers' opinion. He learned four moves during season 3, mainly Banana Shoot, Tornado Falls, The Hurricane and Dance of the Wind God. Hissatsu Individual *'OF Shippū Dash' (疾風 ダッシュ) w/ or w/o Aliea Meteorite *'DF Clone Defense' (分身 ディフェンス) w/ Aliea Meteorite *'SH Banana Shoot' (バナナ シュート) *'OF Dance of the Wind God' (風神 の 舞) Combination *'SH Flame Weather Vane' (炎 の 風見鶏) with Gouenji *'SH Dark Phoenix' (ダーク フェニックス) with Someoka and Max w/ Aliea Meteorite *'SH Triple Boost' (トリプル ブースト) with Kurimatsu and Shishido w/ Aliea Meteorite *'SH Tornado Falls' (竜巻 落とし) with Kabeyama *'SH The Hurricane' (ザ・ハリケーン) with Fubuki Trivia *The "Kaze" (風 lit. "wind") of his Japanese family name is a reference to his speed; being fast like the wind. Category:Characters Category:Defenders Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Dark Emperors Category:Captains Category:Inazuma Caravan